1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus and methods of sorting objects such as small parcels into destination containers such as bags using a continuous conveyer belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyer apparatus for selectively depositing articles at various points along the conveyer are known. Such apparatus are useful for sorting packages or other objects in accordance with size, post office zip code, or other destination codes such as may be used by parcel delivery services. Bins are generally provided at several points along the side of the conveyer apparatus, and articles are placed on the surface and are sorted using code reading devices, electric eyes, and the like.
Tilting conveyer apparatus has been suggested by, for example, Harrison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,066.
There are also known side discharge assemblies which include a belt assembly for supporting a flexible belt, and a member provided for local lateral tilting of the belt assembly. Such a conveyer assembly is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,378, to Roth. Such a system, like the systems employing carriages on a closed loop, requires a substantial initial investment. In addition, such a system has a large number of moving parts, which are prone to breakdowns as a result of mechanical wear.
More recently the present inventor has disclosed tilt tray package sorting apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,017, and an inflatable conveyer belt in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,681.
Each of the prior inventions uses special conveyer means which includes either inflatable chambers, tray assemblies, or discontinuous conveyer sections.
None of the prior devices use flexible, continuous conveyer belts of the type which are easy to maintain and replace and can be used in a longitudinal apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior devices.
Another object is to provide a sorting apparatus which is more efficient and effective than prior devices using a continuous flexible conveyer belt.
A still further object is to provide an improved method of sorting which allows for more effective unloading of objects from a conveyer belt.